1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable coloring composition including a dye as a coloring compound, a cured film, a color filter, a method for manufacturing a color filter, a solid-state image pickup element, a picture display device, and a triarylmethane compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the methods for manufacturing a color filter which is used for a liquid crystal display device, a solid-state image pickup element, or the like, a pigment dispersion method has been widely used. As the pigment dispersion method, there is a method for manufacturing a color filter by photolithography, using a curable coloring composition which is obtained by dispersing pigments in various photosensitive compositions. This method is stable with respect to light or heat since it contains a pigment, and secures position precision due to patterning by photolithography. Thus, the method is a method which is suitable for the manufacture of a color filter for color display used for a liquid crystal display device, an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device, or the like.
As a coloring compound which is used for the manufacture of a color filter, not only a pigment but also a colorant compound other than a pigment, such as a dye, has been widely studied. Among these, as a dye, compounds having a wide variety of color parent materials, such as a pyrromethene-based dye, a pyrimidineazo-based dye, a pyrazoleazo-based dye, a xanthene-based dye, and a triarylmethane-based dye are known (see, for example, JP2012-108469A, WO2010-123071A, JP2013-87260A, JP2008-292970A, JP2007-039478A, and JP3387541B (JP1994-230210A (JP-H06-230210A))). Among these, JP2012-108469A, WO2010-123071A, and JP2013-87260A disclose a technique for obtaining high clarity, heat resistance, and fastness by using a triarylmethane-based dye